


Kiss Me On The Mouth (But Please Don't Bite)

by infinitelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Kiss Cam AU, Kiss cam, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, football fan louis, harry flusters too much as well, harry laughs too much, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, lirry friendship, nouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelarry/pseuds/infinitelarry
Summary: "Say Kiss!""Wait isn't it supposed to be cheese?"A Kiss Cam AU that nobody asked for





	Kiss Me On The Mouth (But Please Don't Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone it's me again! I worked on this fic from like 1 am to 3 am so please bear with my errors, grammatical ones most especially !! Also, I think I'll be adding a moodboard on this fic as well as my other fic just to make them look better yaaay <3
> 
> Title from Bite by Troye Sivan I love my twink babie so much uwu

 

 

 

The sound of pounding heart, nervous gulp, muttered curses, and the television are all the things that you can hear in Louis' living room. The game is too tight, it's a neck to neck battle between Manchester United and Derby County F.C.

"Fuck come on Man U, don't let me down. Don't let me fucking lose my bet with Niall. Come on you fucking bastards just kick it towards the goal. Shit!”

Louis tightly clutches his beer and nibbles on his thumb. He doesn’t just hate losing to Niall but also, he wants to defend his dream team. Louis wants to prove him that Manchester United is the best team out there. His phone rings so he answers it without looking at the caller and without breaking his stare at the tv.

 

"Last 5 minutes Tommo."

"Shut the fuck up, my team's leading: 4-3."

"Now, now boy. You just need to wait for it." Niall’s boisterous laugh booms through his speaker. This sort of infuriates Louis resulting to his furrowed brows and bitter grumbling.

"Shhh. Shut up or I'll shove a cactus up your arse."

"Ooooh kinky I like- GOAL!!"

"Fuck it's 4 all." Louis is this close to throwing his phone out of the window.

" I TOLD YOU LOUIS! I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!"

"No, don't. It's not yet finished!"

 

The referee calls a 2-minute over time for both teams and Louis still doesn’t want to lose his dignity. What got him in this place you ask? Well see a week ago, Louis and Niall had been drunk off their asses and they made a drunken bet.

 

"Loweh, I may be drunk as shit but I tell ya lad, Derby will win against yer team."

"Man U is the best team, you fake-haired leprechaun."

"Yer jus' sayin' that cause your teenage wank fantasies were composed of Beckham." Niall retorted which just earned him a punch on his arm and a scoff.

"Why don't we mke a bet, yeah?"

"Bring it on Tommo!” Niall pounded his hands on the table to act all tough but failed miserably.

“If- when Man U wins, ’d take you on their next match.”

“Fair ‘nough!”

“Wearin’ their jersey.” Louis smirked

Niall then gasped and moved away from Louis. “You did not!”

“If your team wins, I’d do it as well. ‘s fair ‘nough?”

“Yeah, deal.” Niall placed his hand in front of Louis going for a shake, yet they just clapped instead due to their intoxicated state.

 

Back to the present, Louis is now perspiring through his clothes and is praying to whomever god there is to let his team win. Neither teams make a goal, so the referee decides to call a penalty shootout. Louis is thoroughly fucked. They both know that Derby is better because Alan Hinton is the best penalty taker amongst all the players in the field.

“Fancy seeing you in a Derby kit, Tommo!” Even though Louis doesn’t see him, he _knows_ that Niall is wriggling his eyebrows, pumping his fist in the air, and preparing to do his infamous dork dance.

After a few breathy mutters of “c’mon” coming from Louis, Hinton, Nungent, and Winnall score their goals. The crowd roars even though the match is not yet over because that score was hard to beat. The players from the other team start to throw in their best kicks unfortunately, only Sterling and Agüero made it pass Carson which means Derby wins… And Niall also wins. Speaking of which, Niall is already blasting Queen’s We Are the Champions shamelessly making Louis cringe.

“See you next match Loueh! In your Derby jersey nonetheless!” And with that, Niall hangs up.

Louis is truly devastated because never in his life did he imagine that he’ll wear a Derby kit and sit in their section for a game. He is so going to kill Niall once all of this is finished. He lies down on his couch and looks helplessly at Niall’s message of him holding up the jersey and the printout of their newly bought tickets for the next match.

 

 

xx

 

 

Louis’ most dreaded day finally arrives. Niall pulls up and honks for him to hurry up, but Louis just wants to stay at home and mope around for his lost bet. He looks at his reflection once more thinking how good his eyes look with the jersey and how big his arse looks even though he’s just wearing a black tracksuit pants. Sue him for being conceited he doesn’t even care. Finally, Louis slips on his most beloved pair of Adidas (“it’s 175 quid Niall, this is now the love of my life!”), goes out and puts on his best sulking face.

“Looking good Tommo!” Niall winks and whistles lowly.

Louis thinks of choking him or headlocking him for that, but he just rolls off his eyes, crosses his arms, and scoffs at his best friend’s actions. Niall side eyes him and pokes his cheek after.

“Oh, come on it’s not like I made you do the worst thing possible on Earth.”

Louis finally smiles and looks at him. “You’re lucky this top drapes off me and displays two of my best assets.”

“Lou, your arse is covered by it.”

He slaps Niall’s arm and laughs at him. “I was talking about my collarbone and biceps, you wanker. I hate you!”

“No you don’t.”

“You’re right though. How tragic.”

 

After the little banter, they drive to the arena in a comfortable silence masked by the radio playing soft songs. Once they park, they line up at the entrance and exchange brief conversations with each other. Niall is the middle of telling a story about how his annoying neighbor’s dog takes a dump on his lawn everyday without the owner picking up his pet's stool when someone bumps into him.

“I’m so sorry.” The man apologizes but Louis just shrugs it off because the blow isn’t even that bad.

“It’s cool, man.” He doesn’t have the opportunity to look at the bloke because the girl upfront already finished scanning their tickets. They buy a couple of beers, hotdogs, and nachos then try to search for a decent seat inside the stadium. Niall spots a proper one with a nice view, so they eat their meals and chat up a bit.

 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Louis has his mouth open and is just about to eat his nachos when a fucking hot man asks him. He isn’t ashamed to give the lad a onceover slowly raking his eye at his inappropriate clothing, ring-clad fingers, half unbuttoned shirt, tattooed chest, gorgeous face, and messily styled hair.

“No it isn’t! Louis, close your mouth and stop eye fucking that man.” Niall shouts at the stranger happily and whispers to Louis with a slight nudge.

Louis munches on his nachos after thinking it would be weird if he started a convo with the boy that he basically fucked with his eyes. Also, it isn’t very Louis like to be awkward and silent around beautiful men, but he doesn’t know why he kept his mouth close after the incident.

 

“Hey, you’re the guy that I bumped into earlier. Hi ‘m Harry Styles.” Harry offers his hand for a shake matched with a dimpled grin. Damn it, he’s more breath-taking up close. He has this emerald eyes and chiseled jaws (which are begging to be kissed and left with bruises on) that are just so captivating to stare at. Louis also smiles at him and shakes his hand with a firm grip.

“Louis Tomlinson. To be quite honest, I didn’t even look at the one who did that earlier. I definitely regret it now.” His smile is innocent at first but after seeing how choked up and red Harry is, it turns into a sly one. “But seriously though, it doesn’t matter it wasn’t that hard.”

“That’s what she said.” Louis squints at him after that remark especially since Harry looks impressed with himself.

“Really, young Harold?”

“Hey! ‘m not young I’m 23 already.”

“I’m still older than you though. Why are you here anyway, your outfit literally screams I don’t belong here? No offense though, mate.”

Harry cackles at him and covers his mouth after realizing how loud it is. “You caught me. It’s my first time watching footie live. I’m only here with my friend Liam.”

 

Liam is busy browsing through his mobile since the match has not yet begun. When he feels the lads looking at him, he flashes a big smile and places his hand in front of Louis.

“I’m Liam. Nice to meet ya man.”

“Louis here. Also been a pleasure, mate.” They shake each other’s hands and pull away after.

“Nice to know, you finally recognized my presence Haz.” Harry looks shocked after Liam’s remark and even though it is only a joke, he still feels bad for his friend. He is the reason why they’re in the stadium after all. Harry looks apologetically at Louis and mouths a sorry before engaging in a conversation with his friend. Louis also feels bad because he realizes that he also kind of forgot Niall for a moment. He turns his attention back to Niall and talks with him until the match begins.

 

The match is a slow start and during the halftime break, both teams only have a score of 1 all. Louis doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not. Harry on the other hand asks Louis why he cheered for Manchester when they scored a goal when he’s wearing a Derby top. Louis then shares his story about the bet with Niall. Harry laughs all throughout especially when he tells him about the drunken attempts and Louis isn’t sure if he’s looking at Harry with such fond expression. He feels a lot of eyes watching him and looks around to see what’s happening. Apparently, there’s a kiss cam and it’s pointed towards him and… Niall?

 

Louis and Niall laugh at it and Niall shouts “I’m straight!” He points towards Harry and Louis, so the camera shifts and zooms in between the two. Louis’ still laughing while Harry’s biting his lower lip to keep himself from smiling so big. They finally look at each other with blank expressions.

 

“Wait, Harry are you sure about this?” Louis looks worried and Harry definitely finds it cute and charming because he was asking for his consent and looking after his comfortability. Harry smiles and nods, his curls bouncing on his head.

"Say kiss!"

“Wha-" Louis holds Harry’s face in his hands and leans forward cutting him off mid-sentence. It is a simple kiss at first but the crowd chants “more!” repeatedly so Louis slides his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip and gently sucks on it. Harry parts his mouth after and his tongue curls softly against the roof of his mouth. He also scratches his scalp and lightly tugs his hair resulting to a whimpering Harry. This is what a first kiss should feel like. Even though they just met a couple of hours ago, there’s still a sense of belonging and tenderness that just makes the kiss special. After the wolf whistles, the loudest one coming from Niall, they pull apart and rest their foreheads against each other as the camera man looks for another pair or perhaps a victim.

“I thought it was supposed to be cheese.” Louis whips his head back from laughing too hard. To say that he’s startled is an understatement. When he finally calms down he looks back at Harry.

“I was expecting more of a that was amazing or we should do that again but I guess that will do.”

Harry’s mouth is hanging, and his brows are shooting up when he hears Louis’ comeback. “W-we definitely should.” He’s still flustered when he turns to Louis. If it was possible to die because of blushing and squirming too much, Harry would definitely be 6 feet under.

Louis fondly smiles at him and pecks him once more. Harry tries to chase Louis’ lips, but Louis places his hand on Harry's naked chest to stop him. Big emphasis on the naked part. “Maybe later when we’re in private and there’s no one watching us, yeah?”

Harry places his hand on top of Louis’ and intertwines them by his side. “Yeah, let’s.”

 

It doesn't even matter to Louis who won during the match because at the end of the day, he realizes that losing a bet to Niall only caused him to win a date with an easily flustered and gorgeous lad named Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are truly appreciated ily all so much <3


End file.
